Wolf Girls
by tragicromancewriter
Summary: Moving to Forks seems like the worst thing in the world. Its cold and rainy, and there is really nothing to do by remember what they want to forget. NOTSLASH! JB-OC S-OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I lost the password to my old account so I just re-uploaded what I already wrote…plus I lost the password to the email it was connected to so I really couldn't get the password…so here it is again, re-uploaded, re-edited, and updated.**

Everything was clear in that moment. Clearer than anything had been in a long time.

I backed up against the counter, knowing that if something didn't change soon I would be dead. And dead was…well…pretty sad for people who knew me. Plus, I really didn't want to die today. What would he think if I did die?

Then again, better me than him. I would die again and again for him. Wasn't there a song…? That's right, Grenade by Bruno Mars. Only, I knew that we would both go through pain for each other. And neither of us would leave each other willingly.

I told myself to snap out of it, now was not the time for thinking about random songs. I had to get out of here. Somehow.

"You don't realize do you?" he said, stalking forewords. "You don't realize that she was only a ploy? That there only ever has been only one girl for me?"

He bent down and pressed his icy lips against the spot where my collarbone was.

"You know that there only ever has been you?" he asked, his cold breath sending chills down my spine-and not the good kind.

"Get away from me," I want to sound strong-but it comes out weak and cracking. I feel his grin against my skin. He knows I'm afraid.

"Over my dead body," his black eyes seem to glow as his eyes meet mine. And a growl rips through the room. It should be scary-and it is a little-but I'm more relieved than anything.

"That can be arranged," the snarling voice says. And then he's gone from in front of me. And theres a wolf standing in my living room. And all hell breaks loose.

**Frank**

Though he didn't know it, this was the downfall for him. Little did he realize he was going to meet to same fate as his brother, for the same reason-for a mortal girl.

But not just any mortal girl-the sweetest smelling, most beautiful mortal girl. Her long dyed hair flowed halfway down her back-curls that weren't quite tight as unsprung coils-but not too loose either. Pale skin, flawless pale skin, that would make any other girl envy-with a few freckles across her cheeks and shoulders. Eyes that sparkled like stars, like a diamond in the sunlight, light and full of life. Lips, sweetly full, begging to be kissed. A body that made him crazy for her-not the thin stick that most teenage girls were, but full and curvy, no where overweight. Just perfect.

Halley, unlike her sister, short strait auburn hair, dull eyes, thin and sticklike, lips that were too pale-too thin, skin that never broke out-but it was never comparable to her sister's anyway. Her smell barely registered with him-once it might have, but not since he had meet her sister.

It had started out as a charade-something to make her jealous; and he was sure it had been working. Working too well for his taste. Halley had bought it-but her sister wasn't running into his arms begging him to chose her over Halley.

Halley was sitting across from him now, trying (in vain) to get closer to him. and he knew that he couldn't take it anymore. Halley had been such a key player-he was going to give her what she wanted. What he didn't want to relinquish. But this charade had been his mistake, he would have to pay the consequences.

And Halley would have no idea how much she would dislike what she was asking for-what they all had been asking for.

Immortality has a steep price.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena **

I had never really thought much about wolves before. Actually, that was a lie. Really wolves tended to scare me.

But, for some reason, I wasn't frightened this time. He stood there, tall, elegant. And I wasn't scared. I went to him-the wolf I mean, not that there was anyone else there-and reached out for him...

Only to be pulled back roughly, by what felt like the pit of my stomach.

I swear my eyes snapped open-and it took me a few minutes to remember where I was. Forks, Washington. The rainiest place on God's green earth. I looked around my empty bedroom (my dad and uncle were driving the truck up and wouldn't get here until tomorrow-or maybe it was today...My clock was still on its way here.

It was spacious, big enough for three people, with its own bathroom. Also the only room on the second floor. And, lucky for me, it had a window seat by the one window that practically took over the whole north facing wall. That's where I was now, it was practically a bed-well, almost, maybe half the width of a twin bed, but it covered the _entire_ wall and curved out a bit to make more seating and an extraordinarily comfy place to sit-or in my case sleep. Think the window seat from Eleanor's library in the movie _Inkheart_.

Sitting up a bit, I closed the book that still laid on my lap and turned off the dying flashlight. Laying them both on the floor, I twisted to look out the window.

It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust, but (even with my glasses on) it was hard to see through the pouring rain.

A man ran across the street-from our house to the Swans' (mom had meet the owner of the house earlier today, yesterday?) and swiftly scaled the wall and climbed into the window on the second floor.

Another male shape appeared under the window, gazing up at the window the other had disappeared into, before looking up at my second story window.

We stared at each other-I felt so sure he could see me, before a wolf howled and he slowly jogged off to the woods behind the Swan's home. I swear I could see him looking over his shoulder as he ran. When he was out of sight I released a breath that I had no clue I was holding.

I blinked, and tossed my glasses onto the floor next to my book and the flashlight. Now I was hallucinating. Perfect.

I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep. But my mind decided to wander.

It went to my sister, Halley. How she had gone missing. How she had just left everything, us (her family), her friends, her career...

Her career was the worst-she had left it to me. Just left it to me as if I could just do something with it. It had been the one thing we had fought over-the one thing I would have made her give up. The one thing I was glad she had lost.

Despite my sister being a year younger, she had been a singer. Well, not just any singer. She had been Crystalized (seriously, that was the name she had picked for herself) and had a whole Hannah/Miley thing going for her, only she was Crystalized/Halley.

Of course, on stage she had dressed as wild (and inappropriate) as Lady Gaga. That, and some of her song lyrics, were what we had argued over. (How often does she have to swear in the songs? Seriously?)

They told the press that Crystalized had retired, that she was giving up the spot light to relax and write new songs, something that she was too busy for before.

I grabbed my headphones off the floor and turned on Halley's albums (all four of them). Despite them being inappropriate, I had always listened to them. Even though I told her that I never did and never would because of her word choices. But now...

It was as close to my sister as I would ever get now.

**Rivera**

We had stopped at a motel for the night. It wasn't my choice. I would have rather finished driving the whole way. But I wasn't driving. I was only fourteen, so I really wasn't allowed to drive.

I pulled my sketchbook out of the bag I had taken in with me. I dug through that same bag until I found my pencils.

"Gosh its nice to sleep in a bed," Uncle Peter sighed as he laid down on the bed he and dad would be sharing. I got my own bed-we only shared a room because I was paranoid I would get kidnapped-especially after what happened to Halley. Other wise dad and Uncle Peter would get their own beds.

"Showers aren't half bad either," dad said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah," I muttered, running my fingers over the sketch of the wolf on the cover. I was obsessed with wolves. I loved movies with werewolves (the ones that looked like actual wolves anyways).

I flipped the book open to the sketch I was working on. It was one of my dad and Uncle Peter in the front seat navigating. I had taken a few liberties and made it cartoonish with them getting upset at each other-which they really never did. But it was only for comedy. And like anyone would see this one anyways.

I sat down on the bed while dad flipped through the channels and Uncle Peter went to take a shower. I started to wonder what Forks would be like. I had heard it was always raining. That would get annoying.

"Anything you really want to watch?" dad asked as he continued flipping through channels.

"Not really," I said, looking up. "I kinda want to work on this."

I turned back to it, but I realized that I had just lied. I wanted to work on something else.

I wanted to work on a sketch of a wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena**

Good news: it wasn't raining. Bad news: forecast was leaning toward rain from now until Friday.

And it was only Sunday.

I could only find cheerios in the pantry, but there was no milk in the fridge, so I didn't bother with a spoon and just took the box with me to Caelon's room.

Caelon was about a year older than me, despite the fact we were both in the same grade-seniors. He had brown hair that was as curly, frizzy, and unruly as mine; only with brown eyes to match, unlike my flat metallic silver color.

"Hey," I leaned against the doorway to his room (I was the only one with an upstairs room, both my brothers had rooms tucked behind the kitchen) munching on some cheerios.

That was the neat thing about brothers-or at least mine-they never judged if you talked while chewing. Actually, most of the time they just took up unused space.

"Dad should be here soon," he said without looking at me, texting away madly.

"And how do you know that?"

"Rivera just texted me," he said simply.

Rivera (pronounced River-ah) was our cousin-practically my twin in looks. We both had the same thick, crazy fizzy/curly hair-though she had bleached hers to be light blonde while I had dyed mine midnight black-the same silvery eyes that looked way better on her. Her face was still round from 'baby fat', while mine had lost baby fat ages ago. She was taller by a good five inches compared to my 5'3 and had less 'curves' than me. We were only days apart. She had been born two years and two days after my birthday-and my birthday also happened to be known as the Hallmark holiday, Valentine's Day. Truthfully, we were more alike than Halley and I would ever have been.

"And she would know because-" I prompted, before I could dwell to much more on Halley.

"Because she and Uncle Scott are on their way with dad," he said simply.

To clear up confusion-dad was driving the truck with all our stuff up. Mom and us kids had driven up early to clean up the place a bit. We had gotten here late Friday-but everything was cleaned by yesterday afternoon, and all the walls (excepting bathrooms and bedrooms) had been painted by bedtime last night.

"Huh," I let the news sink in before leaving the cheerios by his sleeping bag-his bed until his actual bed got here with dad-and wandering off to find mom.

I found her in the last place I looked of course-the front yard's garden bed. Or what appeared to be a garden bed. Really, it was weeds and dirt.

"Anything else need to be done?" I asked as I looked up at the sky, grey clouds showing no sign of breaking and unleashing the sun.

"Not at the moment," she pulled up more weeds that I knew would only grow back because of the rain. "I could think of something though."

She brushed her forehead with the back of her hand as she looked up at me.

"I just wanted to walk around the block for a while, you know, before it rains," I pointed to the sky to make my point clearer.

"Go right ahead," she smiled, showing dimples only Halley had inherited. "Just make sure you take your phone."

"Got it," I tapped my pocket as I walked down the gravelly drive and onto the smooth paved road. I waited until mom was out of sight before I started to run.

**Rivera**

I hummed under my breath to the tune of a song I didn't know as I sketched out the wolf. He was actually pretty good-normally I sucked majorly at animals. I mostly drew cartoon people and buildings (only the buildings weren't cartoon…).

I smiled as a Crystilized song came on-little did anyone know was that Crystilized was also my cousin, my missing cousin, Halley.

_It's like what the *bleep* are you saying?_

_What shit are you on?_

_Got some crack in you mouth,_

_Shit like that don't matter._

_So what they *bleep* are you saying?_

I tried not to cry in front of my dad and Uncle Peter. This was my least favorite song by her, but it still made me think of her-and I missed her and her perverted, profane mouth.

Uncle Peter reached foreword and turned it off, I knew why. Even though she was perverted, she was his daughter. he missed her. He loved her.

I went back to my sketch, no longer really feeling like drawing.

"Here it is," Uncle Peter announced suddenly.

I looked up into the drizzle to see a 'cute' little two story house-with Aunt Molly working in the garden, already.

I stuffed my sketch book in my bag and practically ran up the driveway.

"Hey Aunt Molly! Where's Elena?"

"Hmmm?" she looked up, looking a bit confused before realizing what was going on. "Oh! She just went for a quick walk! She should be back soon!"

Not likely, I thought. When something was troubling her, she ran-and she ran hard. It could be hours before she turned up again. Whatever demons she faced battered down into a box in the recess of her heart-sealed by her iron will. I would find out sooner or later, she always told me. But never in words. Always I found out when she wrote something-song, poem, ballad, novel, etc.-like how she found out what was troubling me through my art.

"Oh, ok!" I smiled as dad and Uncle Peter started unloading all the boxes into the garage. "I'll go get Caelon and Jhon!"

"Yes! Oh and Billy and his son, Jacob-you remember my old college buddy don't you Molly?- along with some cousin Seth, I think that's his name, should be here in a couple minutes to help," my dad looked down at his watch-the thing was from, well I don't know, but it was older than me, so it was more than clearly out dated.

It was a beautiful house, open spacious. I walked through the foyer first, two doors to my right, and obviously the door to my kitchen on the left. I checked the doors for my cousins first, only finding the master suite and a half-bathroom. I walked into the kitchen to find the living room and a hall tucked behind the kitchen. I went back there and found three more doors-one to the bathroom, the others to Caelon's and Jhon's rooms.

"Hey Jhon," I sigh as I look in his room. He looks up from where he's reading an old college book that grandpa had given him.

"Why are you here?" he demands.

"Nice to see you too," I snap at him. "Your dad's here with the van in case you were even interested. But it really doesn't matter 'cause you have to go out there and help."

"Crap," he swore, getting to his feet.

"Language," I snap at him, heading to Caelon's room as he walks through the kitchen toward the door.

"Hey Caelon," I sigh as I walk into his room. "Nice digs."

"Watch it," he frowns at me. "You just wish your room was as cool."

"_You _wish," I snapped back. We both grin at the same time. Caelon (unlike Jhon who is stuffy, talks too much, annoying, boring) is pretty cool. If I had an older brother, I'd want it to be him. I tried to trade Aunt Molly my younger brother for him before, obviously it didn't work.

"So dad's here?" he grabs a box of cherrios off the floor; and I follow him out of the room.

"Yep, with a bunch of crap that needs to be unloaded," I roll my eyes. "Honestly, how much makeup did you pack?"

"Ha, ha, ha," he glares at me as he puts the box in the pantry. "Let's just go get this over with."

I follow him outside, dad and Uncle Peter already have a pile on the driveway.

"Yep, all that eye-shadow," I bat my eyes at him, when he turns to see if I'm still behind him.

"Shut it," he shoves me with his elbow.

"Caelon." I look up to see Aunt Molly watching us, glaring at Caelon. "You don't push ladies."

"Who said you were a lady," he mutters to me after he turns his back so she can't see.

I punch him on the arm.

"Oooh, looks like the studs are here," he winks at me. "Which one do you get dips on?"

I glare at him as I grab a box. I peer around the van to see a tall muscular (and no doubt good looking) guy pull a wheelchair out of his red car. A rabbit by the looks of it-a classic rabbit.

I whistle, impressed.

"So which guy?" Caelon peers over my shoulder as the guy who grabbed the wheel chair helps an older guys out of the rabbit, a younger-but no less muscular and hot-guy bounces with excitement next to him.

"Not them," I glare at him. "That car, its a Rabbit-a _1986 _Rabbit. God, its perfect."

"You're in love with a car?" that was one thing that Caelon never really cared about, he thought cars were just _okay. _I wondered what planet he was actually from.

"Oh? And just who, may I ask, are you crushing on?" I watch as Uncle Peter and the man in the wheelchair shake hands. As if he heard me, the younger one-the bouncy one-looks at me. Even though I shouldn't be able too from where I'm standing, I see his dark brown eyes in perfect detail. And I see something in his eyes. Something that should scare me, but doesn't.

"Riv? Riv?" Caelon waved his hand in front of my face. I turn to look at him, and whatever he sees in my face keeps him from saying whatever he was going to say.

"Lets get this stuff in the house," I look at the top of the box, looking fro the label.

"Kitchen," a deep voice says. I look up surprised, and see the bouncy one.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, getting lost in his cute brown eyes. Stop it Rivera. He looks too old for you.

"It's labeled 'kitchen'," he points at the side facing him.

"Oh," my face heats up, and I wonder if he thinks I'm an idiot. "Right."

I turn awkwardly and try to race to the house without looking like I'm racing for the house. Right, new town, hot guy, and I'm going to make an idiot of myself.

"Here," I look up to see him holding the door open for me, a box in his hands. "Know where the kitchen is?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, kicking myself for acting like an idiot. "Uh, this way."

Gosh, could I sound more pathetic?

"I'm Rivera," I said, as I lead him into the kitchen.

"Seth," he grinned at me. I noticed his teeth were almost unnaturally white. Almost. So I guess they were really normal….wait, why was I even thinking about his teeth of all things?

"So…how old are you?" I asked, trying to think of something not stupid to say. Even though I was guessing he was in his late teens. Defiantly too old for me.

"Just turned fifteen," he said, with a laugh, leading me outside. "And you? Sixteen?"

"Fourteen," I said, my cheeks heating up again even though it wasn't really embarrassing.

"Really?" he grinned even wider. He grabbed another box. "Cool, so you're a freshman like me?"

"Yeah," I grab a box and follow him back into the house. This time I notice he's carrying two boxes that I know are really heavy. "Hey, do you need any help with those?"

"Oh, nope I got it," he's still grinning.

"Are you sure?" I ask, worried. He's probably struggling to carry them.

"Positive."

"Show-off," I mutter, thinking its too low for him to hear, but then I hear him laugh.


	4. sneak peak

**Sneak peak at the next chapter...**

**Elena**

By the time I get back theres a truck in front of the house that's empty, and no one is outside. I slip in through the garage door and sneak into my room without seeing anyone. I kinda want to shower before I see anyone.

"Hello," a voice greets me in my room and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"Um, hey," some guy is sitting cross-legged on the floor putting my bed back together. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Not obvious?" he waves a screw driver.

"Right," I grab some clean clothes, and rush into my bathroom. I check the lock (to make sure its locked) twice before turning the shower on.

I take a really short shower and dress quickly, mostly because I feel weird that there's a random guy in my room. One that I don't even know. I've never thought about a guy being in my room-but if I had this is not how I would have pictured it.

"Wow," I gasp as I open my door. My bed is already put together, and he's sliding the mattress on.

"Impressed?" he asks, sounding shocked I would be asking.

"Kinda," I admit, then I feel like I'm being rude. "Oh, thanks, for putting my bed together I mean."

"You're welcome," he grins, and I meet his brown eyes. His smile falters and his stare intensifies.

"Um, I hate to ask," I say, feeling awkward. "But, who are you?"

He grins shyly. "Jacob Black, but my friends call me Jake. I don't know why I just said that."

He scratches the back of his neck, looking like he's feeling awkward.

"I'm guessing because you want us to be friends?" I tease. I'm not sure what to do, but I realize that I'm comfortable around him. Like I'd known him forever.


End file.
